Stuck in the Muck
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha remember the time when Sasha overcame her fear of Swampfire.


Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were watching TV when their noses picked up a familiar awful stench.

The girls could not control their reactions. They wretched in unison.

A deep chuckle came form behind them. "Wow, you two really are twins. You gagged at the same time."

Rachel turned and saw their friend Swampfire. "Sorry, Swampfire. We didn't mean-"

"It's okay." the alien said with a laugh. "I can't help the way I smell anyway." He sat in between the two girls and hugged them. He poked their sides, making them squeak and giggle.

"To think a big tough guy like you is such a softie." Sasha said.

"Yeah, and you were so terrified of him at first." Rachel pointed out.

Sasha looked down at the floor.

"Well, I am quite terrifying..." Swampfire growled, grinning his teeth at Sasha.

"Oh, please." Rachel poked Swampfire in the stomach. The alien yelped and nearly hopped off the couch.

The girls laughed. "You're not as tough as you say you are." said Rachel. "Remember that one time when you and I were sparring and Sasha was watching?"

Now it was Swampfire's turn to look nervous. "Uh, I don't seem to recall."

"I remember!" Sasha said with a hint of slyness. "It was before you blossomed into your new form and I've been living at the mansion for only a few weeks..."

* * *

Inside the Grant Mansion, Rachel and Swampfire were sparring in the living room. Luckily, all the furniture was moved so they had plenty of room.

"Hi-yah!" Rachel swung her leg and knocked Swampfire off his feet with a perfect judo sweep.

Swampfire fell, but got right back up before Rachel could pin him down.

From the living room entrance, Sasha peeked from the corner and watched in awe of her sister's combat skills.

Not to mention her bravery.

Swampfire was a very strong and powerful alien, plus he gave Sasha the creeps. Which wasn't a hard thing to do since a lot of things scare Sasha.

"You going to spar with them?"

Sasha jumped and turned to see Whampire.

"Oh, nononono!" Sasha said, waving her hands. "I'm not the sparring kind of girl. Besides, I wouldn't last a second against a swamp thing!"

"Swamp thing, am I?"

Feeling a sense of dread race up her spine, Sasha looked and saw Swampfire looming over her.

The girl let out a scream and was going to run, but Whampire wouldn't let her.

"I think you and Swampfire should get better acquainted." the Vladat said with a sneaky smile.

"EEP! Oh, no! Please!" Sasha begged as she was dragged into the living room.

Rachel saw this and smiled. Sasha looked at her for help, but Rachel leaned against the wall. "You could use a little training, sis."

Sasha whimpered in agony. She looked up at Swampfire, he smiled at the fearful look she had.

"Ready?" asked the swamp alien.

Sasha couldn't answer as her teeth were too busy chattering. Her knees wobbled with fright.

"Let's fight!" Swampfire charged right at Sasha! She screamed and dodged, quite skillfully too.

"Huh. Not bad." Swampfire mused. "But can you take this?" He revved his arm back and was going to throw a punch.

Sasha ducked and rolled away in time.

"Fight back, Sasha!" Rachel cheered. "You can do it!"

Seeing as how she's never gonna make it through this without putting up a fight, Sasha swallowed her fear, charged at Swampfire and punched him right in the stomach.

Her hand went right inside his body.

"EEEEWW!" Sasha tried to pull her hand out, but it was stuck. Swampfire watched amused as she struggled and pulled.

Sasha tried using her other hand to dig inside and pull her hand out, but it ended up getting stuck too.

"Gross!" Sasha cried out. She could feel the oozing muck that made up Swampfire's body.

"Yeah, it's all gooey and slimy in there, huh?" Swampire said teasingly.

Sasha gagged in disgust. She felt sick. "Please! Let me go!" She accidentally wiggled her fingers in her attempt to escape, causing the alien to giggle.

"Hehey! Don't!" he laughed.

"Huh?" Now Sasha was more confused than disgusted.

"I think you found a weakness." Rachel said.

Hearing this, Sasha wiggled her fingers a bit faster.

Swampfire laughed. "That tickles!"

"Oh..." Now Sasha was feeling a bit confident. She smiled as she wriggled her fingers even faster.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Swampfire laughed like crazy. "YOU'RE TICKLING ME ON THE INSIDE!" He moved around to shake Sasha loose.

"Kitchy, kitchy, koo! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sasha teased.

Swampfire couldn't stand anymore since he was being tickled, so he fell onto the floor as Sasha kept tickling.

"HEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SASHAHAHAHAHAAA! STOP!" Swampfire pleaded.

"So, a ticklish swamp monster, huh? Huh?" Sasha cooed.

As she tickled, she felt her hands loosen. Perhaps Swampfire being weakened by laughter was slowly freeing her.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! I got your tummy! I got your tummy!" Sasha kept up the tickle words. She knew it made the tickling even more effective.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her plan was working. Sasha's hand was freed.

Swampfire was so busy laughing, he couldn't stop Rachel from grabbing his arms and pinning them above his head.

"I think a good tickle in the underarm should do the trick." Rachel said. "That spot's even worse than his stomach."

Catching on, Sasha used her free hand to tickle Swampfire's underarm.

Now Swampfire's laugh was louder than ever. Sasha was tickling his stomach and underarm at the same time.

Finally, Sasha's hand was freed. She stopped tickling.

"I...admit...defeat..." Swampfire breathed out. That tickling really wore him out.

"Alright, Sasha! You slayed the swamp monster!" Rachel congratulated.

Sasha laughed. "Tickling can be quite a weakness. Sorry if I tickled you too hard, Swampy."

The tired alien looked at her. "Swampy?"

"It's just a nickname." Sasha said. "You got a problem with that?" She wiggled her fingers towards him.

Swampfire looked fearfully at her. "NO! No, no! Not at all!" He squirmed away and backed into Rachel.

Rachel and Sasha laughed. They gave him a big hug, Swampfire chuckled and hugged them back.

* * *

"Yeah, that was my greatest battle!" Sasha said, concluding the story.

Swampire tweaked her side. Sasha let out a squeak.

"You just got lucky." Swampfire said, giving her another tweak.

Sasha laughed and giggled as Swampfire kept tweaking and tickling.

With her sister at a disadvantage, Rachel began tickling Swampfire.

Before you know it, the trio was laughing and tickling each other off the couch. A few minutes later, they called it quits.

"I'm glad I moved here." Sasha said.

Rachel hugged her sister. "I'm glad too."

"Me too." Swampfire hugged them both.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hi, Amiga! I was wondering if you and I can collaborate on a one shot together.**

 **It's a story where Ben fights a powerful enemy and supposedly sacrificed himself to save everyone.**

 **News of Ben being gone causes his friends at the Grant Mansion to be completely heartbroken. But his enemies cheer, celebrate, and laugh at him "stupidly throwing his life away."**

 **Hearing this, Rachel, Rook, Sparkle, and the other aliens get into vicious fights with anyone who dares says anything like that about Ben.**

 **When a huge fight erupts, Ben appears, revealing that he wasn't dead after all. And he and his friends finish the fight and celebrate Ben's return.**

 **You can write it and I can make the adjustments! How's that sound?**


End file.
